


Вне зоны доступа

by silver_autumn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Road Trips
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2369531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_autumn/pseuds/silver_autumn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда главное – вовремя сделать паузу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вне зоны доступа

**Author's Note:**

> Название: Вне зоны доступа  
> Автор: silver_autumn  
> Бета: m.urs  
> Пейринг: ГП/ДМ  
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Жанр: romance, road-fic  
> Размер: мини (~3600 слов)  
> Саммари: Иногда главное – вовремя сделать паузу.  
> Дисклеймер: всё напрокат  
> Примечание: фик написан на конкурс Веселые старты 2012 на Зеленом форуме, тема – «Саrре diem – пользуйся каждым днем; не откладывай на завтра то, что должен сделать сегодня»

В мае Драко обещал показать Гарри Париж. Говорил, что каштановый цвет окутывает город невесомой дымкой, от запаха кофе и круассанов можно сойти с ума, а небо там постоянно меняет свой цвет от прозрачно-голубого до нежно-персикового.   
  
В июне Гарри обещал, что возьмёт отпуск, и они смотаются на какой-нибудь тропический остров, где не будет никого, кроме неповоротливых черепах, прибившихся к берегу рыб и крикливых попугаев.   
  
В июле они вместе задыхались от жары в плавящейся квартире, и никакие заклинания не могли помочь спастись от неумолимо ползущего вверх столбика термометра. Гарри с тоской вспоминал Лондон осенью, дождливый и промозглый, а Драко мечтал об Арктике и белых медведях.   
  
В начале сентября Гарри ввалился в квартиру, буквально сияя, он сжимал в руках какие-то бумаги и нелепый брелок, оказавшийся портключом в Испанию. Драко грустно улыбнулся, пожал плечами и прикоснулся к изящной перьевой ручке — его ждали дела в Венгрии.   
  
В октябре они не обещали друг другу ничего, да и виделись-то урывками, когда получалось вырваться из круговорота ничего не значивших бумаг, бессонных ночей, нелепых приёмов и поездок на край света — не тех поездок, куда хотелось.   
  
В ноябре Лондон превратился в город, о котором Поттер так страстно мечтал летом. Драко кутался в два свитера — в квартире было тепло, но стучавший за окном дождь заставлял всё тело покрываться мурашками. Гарри опять пропадал на работе днями и ночами.   
  
В декабре Лондон и не думал укрывать свои улицы снегом. Косые струи дождя всё так же выстукивали рваный ритм. Драко встречал Рождество в холодном мэноре, дрожа в тонкой парадной мантии. Высокие стены давили, и даже после глинтвейна и нескольких Согревающих холод не уходил. Гарри проводил сочельник с Уизли — как, впрочем, и всегда.   
  
В январе Драко обмолвился, что поместье на Лазурном Берегу всё ещё никуда не делось, и в данный конкретный момент абсолютно свободно. Гарри улыбнулся и сказал: «Конечно, давай на эти выходные». Драко знал, что «в эти выходные» ничего не будет.   
  
В феврале Драко не собирался даже заикаться о чём-то. Но Гарри, ввалившись в квартиру через полтора часа после того, как четырнадцатое число сменилось пятнадцатым, устало растянулся на диване, положил голову на колени Драко и хрипло спросил:   
  
— Что ты там говорил про Лазурный берег?   
  
В марте всем стало не до того — вспышка протестов по поводу принятых Министерством новых законов о магических меньшинствах захлестнула Лондон. Гарри не вылезал из кабинета, Драко появлялся дома только для того, чтобы залезть в душ и переодеться. Какой уж тут отпуск, если пятичасовой сон казался недостижимым чудом.   
  
В апреле всё вроде бы успокоилось, но последствий, с которыми приходилось разбираться, хватало до сих пор.   
  
Май прошёл под знаком пятилетней годовщины, бесконечных торжественных приёмов, открытий нескольких мемориалов, интервью и прочей чепухи. Гарри передвигался по квартире с видом одичавшего зомби, Драко пустым взглядом смотрел в окно. Лондон, в отличие от Парижа, не спешил баловать каштановым цветом и солнечными лучами.   
  
В июне Драко надоело ждать.   
  
\--   
  
Он рассеянно проводит пальцами по чуть выгоревшей траве. Пахнет землёй и дождём, луг, растянувшийся по обе стороны дороги, кажется бесконечным. Хочется раскинуть руки и смеяться — наконец-то, наконец-то вырвался.   
  
Но ещё рано.   
  
Драко смотрит на часы и срывает тонкий колосок. Если не будет очередных непредвиденных задержек — а Поттер обещал, клялся, что сегодня не будет, — то осталось ещё минут пять.   
  
Сейчас он должен вывалиться из камина, оставляя следы золы на коврике — серо-чёрном, чтобы не понять, дизайнерская задумка или простое свинство. Десять секунд — скинуть обувь и мантию. Двадцать — дойти до кухни. Сейчас он должен открыть холодильник, достать оттуда холодное шоколадное молоко и выпить стакан залпом, а потом слизнуть оставшиеся в уголках губ капли.  
  
Так. Ещё чуть-чуть. Что дальше?   
  
Он должен подойти к мойке, небрежно поставить туда стакан, пообещав себе вымыть его позже. «Позже» обычно никогда не наступает. Потом — пять с половиной шагов до барной стойки с двумя высокими табуретами. Вот сейчас записка с секретом попадётся на глаза, и...   
  
Шесть секунд спустя, подхваченный силой портключа, прямо перед Драко аккуратно опускается на землю Гарри — в помятом свитере, старых джинсах и с молочными усами.   
  
\--   
  
— В следующий раз предупреждай хотя бы, — просит Поттер, оглядываясь по сторонам.   
  
— Я предупредил, — пожимает плечами Драко. — Кто ж виноват, что ты до сих пор с черепашьей скоростью читаешь.   
  
— Ну, знаешь ли, Малфой, — фыркает Гарри. — И вообще, я не очень-то люблю сюрпризы.   
  
Драко молчит. Сок колоска горчит на губах. Уже давно рассвело, но всё равно ещё по-утреннему прохладно.   
  
С минуту потоптавшись на месте, Гарри садится рядом, приминая траву. Шипит, когда джинсы мгновенно намокают от росы, и касается Драко тёплым плечом. Драко сразу же глубоко вдыхает и расслабляется.   
  
— Меня хоть в розыск не объявят, а, Драко? — несколько минут спустя спрашивает Поттер, бесцеремонно забирает у Драко колосок и суёт его себе в рот, заставляя Малфоя — в который раз — задыхаться от такой наглости.   
  
— Думаю, всё ограничится взбучкой от Кингсли, — язвит Драко, срывая ещё один стебель.   
  
— Ну и ладно, — Гарри встаёт, стряхивает с джинсов прилипшую траву и смотрит, не щурясь, прямо на солнце.   
  
\--   
  
— Знаешь, я почему-то считал, что у тебя всё более продуманно, — задумчиво осматривает Поттер приготовленное средство передвижения. — Ну, там, портключ до отеля, конечно, люкс в «Годрике»... Слушай, а просто аппарировать нельзя?   
  
— Во-первых, Поттер, если ты хочешь торжественную встречу со здешним Министром и парочку благотворительных приёмов в комплекте к портключу и отелю — пожалуйста, могу устроить, — пожимает плечами Драко. — А во-вторых, ты мне все уши прожужжал, что всегда хотел попробовать попутешествовать по-настоящему, а не одним рывком за тысячу миль. Так что вперёд и с песней.   
  
— Я имел в виду мётлы, — уточняет Поттер, но Драко только фыркает.   
  
Гарри устраивается на пассажирском сидении ничем не примечательной маггловской машины, возится с ремнём, но безуспешно — то ли старые навыки, приобретённые в детстве, окончательно выветрились из памяти, то ли машина такая... типично малфоевская, брыкается при каждом удобном случае. Драко тем временем поворачивает ключ и прислушивается к ровному гулу мотора.   
  
— Подожди-ка, — Гарри застывает с натянутым ремнём безопасности в руках, — а ты хоть водить-то умеешь?   
  
— Пристегнись, Поттер, — широко ухмыляется Драко.   
  
Гарри нервно сглатывает, хватаясь за ремень ещё крепче.   
  
\--   
  
Отель он выбирает всё же поприличнее — мимо косых двухэтажных развалюх с вывесками, где светится только половина букв, что попадались на трассе, Драко гонит, не останавливаясь. Ко второму часу пути Поттер, судя по всему, убеждается, что скорая смерть ему не грозит, и отпускает ремень, за который цеплялся так крепко, что побелели костяшки пальцев.   
  
— Поттер, ты на «Молнии» носился с какой скоростью? — насмешливо спрашивает Драко, обходя по встречной еле плетущуюся впереди фуру. — Чего позеленел-то? Совсем плохо, принцесса?   
  
Принцесса молчит, бросая хмурые взгляд исподлобья, и тяжело сглатывает, когда Драко идёт на очередной обгон. Впрочем, Драко понимает, почему — Поттер до такой степени привык контролировать всё сам, всегда, что сейчас, вынужденный сидеть на месте простого зрителя, не может отпустить себя и довериться.   
  
На третий час, после небольшой остановки на заправке — Поттер запасается шоколадками и шипучей газировкой, Драко брезгует зайти в общественный туалет, — Гарри расслабляется, отстегивает ремень, шуршит обёрткой «Сникерса», сползает ниже по сиденью и наконец-то широко улыбается.   
  
На ресепшен милая девушка с уставшим взглядом и чуть напряжённой улыбкой окидывает их ничего не выражающим взглядом и протягивает ключ от номера. Поттер ей искренне улыбается, Драко едва заметно кивает, уже двигаясь к лифту.   
  
В номере пахнет чужими людьми, моющими средствами и затхлостью. Гарри как будто ничего не замечает, с разбегу валится на кровать и растягивается на ней, давая отдых уставшим за длинный перегон ногам. Драко морщится от запаха, дразнящего ноздри — и четверть часа тратит на то, чтобы привести первое из временных обиталищ в приличный вид.   
  
На исходе этого времени в комнате витает запах земли после дождя, простыни из жёстких превратились в достаточно мягкие, а запах порошка и крахмала сменила едва уловимая нотка лаванды, в декоративном — Мерлин великий, видел бы его отец это безвкусное уродство! — камине уютно потрескивает огонь, а на дешёвой имитации обеденного стола стоит готовый ужин.   
  
Как раз когда Драко прячет палочку, оглядывая труды рук своих, из душа выходит раскрасневшийся Поттер и встряхивает мокрыми волосами, как щенок, которого насильно искупали.   
  
— Ого! — радостный возглас Гарри заглушает его же желудок. — То есть минимальный уровень комфорта у нас всё-таки намечается! — и, игнорируя возмущённый взгляд, он принимается за ужин.   
  
Позже, когда последние солнечные лучи перестают отражаться в окнах многоэтажки напротив, Драко, тяжело дыша, вытягивается на мокрых от пота простынях, прислушиваясь к рваному дыханию Поттера.   
  
Гарри автоматически тянется за палочкой, но его останавливает железная хватка на запястье.   
  
— Оставь мою палочку в покое, Поттер, — спокойно говорит Драко.   
  
¬¬— Прости, — Гарри мгновенно отдёргивает руку, укладываясь по стойке смирно.   
  
Драко не отвечает, быстро шепчет Очищающее, потом ещё раз, берёт с тумбочки пустой стакан и наполняет его водой — такой холодной, что зубы начинает ломить. Половину выпивает сам, половину жадно выцеживает Поттер, тонкие струйки от уголков губ стекают по его шее, и Драко бездумно слизывает их.   
  
— Что, ещё один заход? — в шутку смеётся Поттер.   
  
Драко и не возражал бы — но он прекрасно видит, что Гарри устал до невозможности, что рука, держащая стакан, подрагивает, а глаза слипаются.   
Поэтому он молча ставит стакан на тумбочку, гасит свет и ложится рядом с Гарри.   
  
— Чем тебя всё-таки по голове стукнуло, что ты на это решился? — в темноте его голос звучит совсем тихо.   
  
— Спокойной ночи, — отвечает Драко и закрывает глаза.   
  
Можно было, конечно, сказать, что с окклюменцией у Поттера по-прежнему проблемы, и прочесть его мысли не составляет особого труда. Но это было бы абсолютной неправдой — ментальные щиты у Героя теперь такие, что пробить их получится разве что тараном. Ещё можно было бы фыркнуть и сообщить, что на лице у него до сих пор читаются все эмоции, мысли и желания. Это уже ближе к истине, но за последние несколько лет лицом своим Гарри научился владеть пусть и не в совершенстве, но достаточно для того, чтобы ввести в заблуждение большинство людей.   
  
Драко не говорит ничего из этого. Не говорит он и правды — что давно научился ловить всё невысказанное в обыденных жестах, оговорках, усталых глазах и чересчур резких прикосновениях.   
  
Он засыпает, будто проваливается в мягкую муть снов. И, несмотря на то, что за окном не переставая шумят машины, в соседнем номере бурно выясняют отношения, а простыни, даже после обработки, остаются чужими и жёсткими, Драко крепко спит до самого утра, не просыпаясь ни от недобрых снов, ни от ощущения чужого места. Просто потому, что единственный якорь, который с недавних пор означает для него дом, сейчас рядом с ним.   
  
\--   
  
Следующий день проходит среди скомканных простыней, фруктового запаха смазки и пелены сна, которую не отличить от реальности — кожа точно так же пылает, с губ срываются тихие звуки, а тот, кто рядом, обнимает до боли крепко.   
  
\--   
  
— Диснейленд? — Драко давится кофе из ближайшей закусочной — разбавленной водой отравой, если точнее, тут уже и магией не поможешь, но Поттер наотрез отказывается гонять домовика через океан ради нормального утреннего напитка. — Поттер, ты совсем умом тронулся? Ты ж волшебник, в конце-то концов. Семь лет Хогвартса, чудеса на каждом шагу, Тёмный Лорд и прочие прелести жизни, а ты хочешь посмотреть на замок заколдованной принцессы в маггловском представлении?!   
  
Поттер невинно пожимает плечами:   
  
— С детства хотел туда попасть. А вот то, что ты вообще знаешь о Диснейленде, весьма подозрительно. Не находишь, а, Драко?   
  
Драко краснеет и мысленно проклинает бессонные вечера и одинокие ночи, проведённые в попытках постичь причины столь пламенной любви магглов к говорящему ящику.   
  
— И Драко, — принимает молчание за согласие Поттер. — Сегодня поведу я.   
  
\--   
  
— Заповедник дракклов, драконы в естественных условиях, места сражений времён гражданской войны магов, один из сильнейших источников магии, маггловский и магический Нью-Йорк, неразгаданные аномалии в Канзасе, а всё, что ты хочешь — это Диснейленд? — не собирается сдаваться Драко.   
Они уже сели в машину, Поттер небрежно положил руки на руль и всё порывается насвистывать какой-то прилипчивый мотивчик.   
  
— Ага, — коротко отвечает Гарри, и Драко даже не находит, что возразить, а пока он пытается подыскать слова, Поттер продолжает: — Я хочу посмотреть на это, как ты недавно выразился, «ужасающе пошлое место, созданное исключительно для выкачивания денег из магглов», убедиться, что это всё фигня, и что мир, в котором я живу сейчас, во много раз лучше. Потому что в последнее время слишком многие стараются меня в этом разуверить.   
  
Драко молчит. В последнее время у них не всё было гладко — выборы очередного Министра повлекли за собой последствия в первую очередь для Поттера, который всеми силами — но не очень успешно — пытался не стать «мальчиком с плаката», поддерживающим очередную кандидатуру, а ему самому прилетело с другой стороны — попытки сыграть на ужесточении мер против быших Пожирателей особых плодов, конечно, не принесли, но нервы помотали изрядно. Отчасти потому Драко на эту поездку и решился — без предупреждения вырваться из привычного мира, вдохнуть кислорода и проветрить мозги Гарри, который в последнее время стал загоняться — так же, как загонялся в первый год после Победы. Но всё-таки он думал, что у Гарри ещё оставалось терпение — а теперь-то оказывается, что нет, почти закончилось.   
  
— Ладно, — устраивается поудобней Драко, но всё-таки не может удержаться от вопроса: — И это обязательно должен быть именно Диснейленд?   
  
Поттер молчит — надо сказать, очень красноречиво молчит, за пять лет научившись кое-чему у Драко.   
  
— Тогда поехали, — окончательно сдаётся Малфой.   
  
Поттер не отвечает — в конце концов, он и так уже вырулил на нужное шоссе, — только прибавляет скорости до девяноста миль в час, пока тонкие деревца на обочине не сливаются в сплошное зелёное полотно.   
  
\--   
  
Естественно, они не едут в конечный пункт назначения напрямик. Драко тормозит всеми силами, заставляя Гарри делать крюк за крюком, заезжая и в пресловутый заповедник, и к маггловским достопримечательностям. Гарри, вообще-то, и не возражает — до тех пор, пока в конечном итоге машина катит на юго-запад, он согласен на любые задержки по дороге.   
  
Более того, Драко уверен, что от самой дороги Поттер получает удовольствие.   
  
Он устраивается на заднем сидении и врубает музыку в дешёвом, купленном на заправке маггловском плеере, так, что слышит даже сидящий за рулём Драко. Когда приходит его очередь вести, Гарри открывает передние окна настежь, впуская в машину одуряющий запах не успевшей ещё съёжиться под палящими лучами солнца травы, и выжимает максимальную скорость, так что по салону начинает гулять ветер, а волосы Драко к концу каждого такого отрезка пути превращаются в воронье гнездо под стать причёске Поттера.   
  
Они заезжают в придорожные закусочные и давятся подгоревшей едой — Драко не выдерживает к концу второго дня, в попавшемся по пути огромном маркете набирает фрукты, воду и какие-то батончики и так живёт до тех пор, пока Гарри не сдаётся и не соглашается позвать Винки и приказать ей принести нормальный ужин. Самому Поттеру от этих несъедобных бургеров и воняющих машинным маслом котлет не холодно и не жарко.   
  
На ночь они останавливаются в мотелях — ночевать в машине Драко отказывается из принципа, а Гарри с некоторых пор не жалует ночёвки на свежем воздухе, — и номер всегда снимает Поттер, а Драко подходит уже потом. Гарри, в общем-то, на сальные намёки и косые взгляды плевать, но и Драко, которому этого с лихвой хватило — да и сейчас перепадает порой — в родной среде, он понимает, поэтому возражать не собирается, покорно выбираясь из машины и направляясь к ресепшн каждый вечер.   
  
В каком-то городке с населением меньше тысячи человек они попадают на местный праздник, и в итоге задерживаются почти на целый день, шатаясь между ярмарочными рядами и улыбаясь местным. В итоге им вручают огромный пластиковый судок — корзинка, конечно, была бы романтичнее, но не скажешь же это вслух, — доверху набитый крупной спелой клубникой, и они умудряются перепачкать красным соком все мотельные простыни, и после этого половина подарка ещё остаётся. Гарри оставляет просто неприличные чаевые, пока Драко, устраиваясь на пассажирском сидении, продолжает медленно поглощать сладкие ягоды.   
  
Мили ложатся под колёса, пускай медленнее, чем могли бы, но неизбежно. Драко считает дни, которые остались до конца, переводит расстояние до розового замка в конце дороги в километры и часы, чувствуя, как время утекает прямо из пальцев, и уже знает, что по возвращении домой, сразу же после того, как душное и влажное лето Лондона захватит его в свои сети, он безумно захочет вернуться.  
  
\--   
  
— Я не позволю тебе нацепить на меня это... это... это! — Драко брезгливо отшвыривает от себя противно-розовую диадему, купленную Поттером на ближайшем сувенирном лотке. Видел бы его сейчас отец — мог бы гордиться (ну, первой, конечно, будет Авада, но мало ли) — выражение лица у него сейчас действительно достойно потомственного Малфоя.   
  
— Почему? — невинно спрашивает Поттер. — Тебе очень идёт, принцесса ты моя.   
  
Драко делает несколько глубоких вздохов, напоминая себе, что швыряться непростительными посреди толпы магглов — не лучшее решение, и с рыком срывается с места, когда Поттер всё же умудряется напялить на него этот чёртов ободок.   
  
— Ну держись, сволочь гриффиндорская! — Драко несётся за хохочущим Поттером. Тот улепётывает, ловко уворачиваясь от визжащей мелюзги в таком же розовом ужасе, от продавцов огромных мышиных ушей, от билетёров и просто праздно шатающихся. Драко не уступает, хотя в ушах звенит от криков зазывал, гремящей отовсюду музыки и детского визга, и голова начинает кружиться.   
  
Поттер сворачивает за какую-то будку, размалёванную весело скачущими гномами, и прислоняется к стене, согнувшись едва ли не пополам и заливаясь смехом.   
  
— Ты бы... себя видел... Драко, — выдавливает он, переводя дыхание.   
  
Драко не хочет себя видеть, он и так прекрасно представляет, что может отразить зеркало: растрёпанные волосы, криво заправленную в маггловские джинсы рубашку, раскрасневшиеся щёки — и какого чёрта эта розовая похабщина всё ещё у него на голове?   
  
Поттер, всё ещё сдавленно всхлипывая от смеха, аккуратно выравнивает сползший на правое ухо Драко обруч.   
  
— Пойдём, я себе не успел уши купить, — Гарри тянет его за руку, и, пока Драко пытается выдавить из себя хоть слово, тащит его в сторону центральной аллеи. — Пойдём-пойдём, фейерверк скоро начнётся!   
  
И Драко сдаётся. Они попадают в медленно движущийся людской поток, сразу оглушает слишком громкая, но неожиданно приятная музыка из ближайшего лотка, пахнет сладкой ватой и попкорном, который маленький Драко однажды попробовал (и тут же получил за это нотацию) в маггловском Лондоне, куда отец после долгих уговоров взял его на какие-то деловые переговоры, вокруг все смеются — и только сейчас Драко понимает, что именно мешало ему расслабиться.   
  
Он не привык к тому, что вокруг все улыбаются. Он не привык, что можно смеяться, не думая о последствиях и не просчитывая варианты, если рядом есть кто-то, кроме Поттера. Он с первого курса Хогвартса, пожалуй, не видел, чтобы никто не хмурился и не прислушивался к чему-то, ожидая беды. Ни после победы, когда все, и победители, и побеждённые, были на грани истерики возле могил своих мёртвых, ни после суда, когда его оправдали, ни потом, когда он под обороткой пытался забыться в клубах. И даже тогда, когда Поттер начал появляться вместе с ним на публике – где уж там расслабиться. А после, когда он начал работать, то привык к тому, что от косых взглядов не избавиться ещё несколько лет.   
  
А здесь и сейчас, в дурацком маггловском суррогате волшебного мира, отпустило. Драко крепче обхватывает запястье тянущего его к палатке с сувенирами Гарри и останавливается возле лотка, где широко улыбающийся парень с нацепленным клоунским носом и ушами огромной мыши наворачивает на палочку ядовито-зелёную сахарную вату.   
  
— Поттер, заплати, а? — зовёт он опешившего от неожиданности Гарри.   
  
Тот безропотно отдаёт продавцу деньги, в которых Драко до сих пор путается, и под подозрительным взглядом Поттера отрывает и суёт себе в рот кусок тут же тающей на языке приторной сладости.   
  
— Фу, гадость, — морщится он, отщипывая следующий кусок.   
  
— Чего ж ешь тогда, а, Малфой? — Гарри наклоняется и, абсолютно не стесняясь, откусывает приличную порцию, ненароком лизнув липкие пальцы Драко.   
  
— С детства мечтал попробовать, — честно отвечает тот. Придирчиво осматривает перепачкавшегося Поттера, качает головой и тянет к следующему лотку: — Где там твои уши? Не собираюсь страдать в одиночестве.   
  
\--   
  
Фейерверк начинается ровно в назначенное время. К этому времени все рассаживаются на аккуратно подстриженном газоне, детский смех и музыка с аттракционов становятся чуть тише, а аллеи парка на какой-то момент почти пустеют. Поттер умудряется найти клочок свободного места на траве в тени невысоких деревьев — слишком маленький, чтобы с комфортом устроиться там вдвоём, так что приходится тесно прижаться друг к другу и постараться поджать под себя ноги. Хорошо ещё, что все дети не сводят глаз с неба, ожидая появления первых огней, а родители следят за перевозбуждёнными отпрысками, и никому нет дела до нарушения нравственности, или как там ещё любят говорить магглы.   
  
Когда в небо взлетают первый огни фейерверка, Драко чуть морщится — его мутит от сладкой ваты, попкорна и картошки фри, которую впихнул в него Поттер, от мелькания ярких пятен перед глазами начинает кружиться голова, а грохот взрывов отдаётся в ней неприятным эхом. Да и фейерверк, откровенно говоря, просто кошмарен: ни двигающихся и изрыгающих пламя драконов, ни падающих с неба золотых монет, ни танцующих фигур — на такое только магглы смотреть и могут. Поэтому Драко чуть поворачивает голову и смотрит, как в глазах Гарри, с по-детски восхищённой улыбкой глядящего в небо, отражаются разноцветные искры.   
  
С последним, самым ярким взрывом, Драко приобнимает его за плечи и украдкой целует — но Гарри не даёт отстраниться, разворачиваясь к Драко лицом и углубляя поцелуй. Вокруг них постепенно встают и расходятся семьи с детьми, оставляя залитую светом фонарей лужайку почти пустой, но Драко не собирается обращать на них внимание.   
  
Он вслепую нашаривает палочку и — нарушив им же самим установленные правила — аппарирует их с Гарри в отель.   
  
\--   
  
— Сколько у нас осталось времени? — Гарри останавливает машину на обочине и выходит, не дожидаясь ответа.   
  
Драко выбирается следом. Сегодня небо затянули тучи, и это как нельзя кстати — после вчерашнего голова почему-то всё ещё побаливает, а солнечные лучи режут глаза даже сквозь солнечные очки и плотный слой облаков.   
  
— Три дня, — Драко полной грудью вдыхает свежий воздух. Снова выбраться из города на открытое место — это восхитительно.   
  
— Три дня, — задумчиво повторяет Поттер, засунув ладони в задние карманы джинсов и покачиваясь с носков на пятки — явно напряжённо о чём-то размышляет.   
  
Драко старательно не думает о том, что вернуться нужно совсем скоро — три дня, в конце концов, это четыре тысячи триста двадцать минут. Огромное количество времени, если подумать, зачем себе настроение заранее портить?   
  
— Знаешь что, — внезапно разворачивается Гарри, оказываясь с Драко лицом к лицу, — давай задержимся на недельку. В следующем городе заскочим на нашу почту, я отправлю Кингсли сову, и всё?   
  
Драко не собирается сдерживать улыбку — ну, разве что немного, чтобы не выглядеть совсем уж похожим на идиота. Поттер явно всё понимает правильно: подходит ближе, взъерошивает и без того растрёпанные волосы Драко — видел бы его сейчас кто — и легко целует в висок.   
  
— Ну и куда дальше? — Гарри прислоняется бёдрами к тёплому капоту машины и смотрит, даже не прищурившись, на показавшееся между облаков солнце.   
  
— Дальше? — Драко складывает ладони козырьком, прикрывая глаза. — Куда захочешь, По... Гарри. Куда захочешь.


End file.
